Coming Home
by lostfan234
Summary: Kate stays with Sawyer after they are rescued from the island. But Kate needs Jack. So she sets off in the middle of the night, leaving Sawyer. She finds Jack and he agrees to let her stay with him.
1. Goodbye

**Chapter One**-- Goodbye

Kate checked the clock on the car radio. It was 3:32 AM. She rubbed her aching eyes. What was she doing? How would she even find what she was looking for?

It was dark and foggy outside and there weren't many cars on the highway. The stars twinkled in the August sky and there was a full moon out.

Kate searched for the exit for Los Angeles. She probably still had an hour or so to go. She didn't know exactly where it was.

Kate didn't even know exactly what she was doing. All she knew was one thing- she needed to see Jack.

Jack was all her heart was longing for recently. She had left Sawyer all for him. Kate had stayed with Sawyer for about 4 months after the rescue from the island, in his apartment in California, 2 hours away from Los Angeles.

That night was a tough one. Kate lie awake all night, thinking. Thinking about Jack. She missed his sweet smile and his arms around her lovingly. She missed his soft kiss, the kind they shared that one day in the jungle. She loved Jack, even if nobody else knew it.

Kate felt a pain in her stomach. She knew she needed Jack's love but how could she just leave Sawyer like that? She worried that he would come after her after she left. Kate remembered about an hour earlier that night…

_Sawyer slept silently beside Kate in their bed. But Kate wasn't sleeping. She was just getting ready to drive away. Kate tried to get up, hoping she didn't wake Sawyer. He grunted a few times, but he didn't wake as Kate made her way out of bed._

_Kate pulled out a suitcase from underneath the bed. It was just large enough to fit most of her clothes, some money, and the rest of her belongings she had on the island. So she did just that, packed silently. Each time she packed something, she started to regret it, but then thought about Jack and put it back in the suitcase. _

_Kate zipped up her suitcase and checked the clock. It was 2:37 AM. That gave her enough time to drive to Los Angeles, pick up a phone book and search for Jack's address. She hoped he didn't mind getting an early wake up call._

_Kate put down the suitcase for a moment. She walked over to Sawyer's side of the bed. Kate gently and softly kissed his cheek. _

"_Goodbye James," she said and left. _

Kate pushed the thought out of her head as she turned into a gas station rest stop. She was in Los Angeles now. Kate parked the car and went into the rest station. She went to the magazine rack near the counter. Under the rack was a pile of phone books.

"Would you like to buy one?" The man asked as she picked up one.

"No, I'm just looking for a moment," Kate replied and opened the large book. She tried to remember Jack's last name. _Shepard. _That was it.

Kate opened up to the S's and scanned the pages. She found _Shepard. _Then she saw it: _Shepard, Jack. _Kate copied the address and phone number onto her hand. Then she put the phone book back.

Just as Kate was walking out, the man behind the counter asked, "Weren't you from the plane crash? Flight 815?" "Yes, I was," Kate told him. "It was all over the news and I saw your picture in the paper along with an article about the crash," he said. "Yeah," Kate said. "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting to go wherever you're going in the middle of the night. Bye," the man said.

Kate rushed out the door and hopped into the car. The engine started again and she was off. It was 4:24 AM now. Kate was extremely tired. But she didn't dare stop now. She would find him. She would find Jack. Then everything would be better.


	2. The House

**Chapter 2**-- The House

This was the house. It was part brick, part wood. It had a large door that was painted white, and a beautiful brass knocker. The curtains in the windows were plaid green. The house was 2 story's tall, but just a bout the size of a regular home. There was 1 car in the circle driveway. It was a blue 2003 Honda, still in pretty good shape. There was a small path leading to the steps to the front porch. Kate stood on the first step. This house was Jack's.

Kate didn't dare to move. She was as stiff as a board. What was she thinking? Just coming to his house in the middle of the night. What would he say? Would he be mad? Kate hadn't even seen him or talked to him in 4 months. Suddenly Kate got the courage to just knock on the door once. It wasn't a big deal anyway, she automatically changed her mind. Kate took a deep breath and walked up the other two steps and stood in front of the door.

_Knock Knock. _Kate knocked quietly. She guessed Jack wasn't asleep anyway because he came to the door as soon as she knocked.

"Kate?!" Jack said surprised. He rubbed his eyes. "Is that really you?" Kate gave a giggle. "Of course it's me," she said.

"What are you doing here, Kate?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to see you. I _needed _to see you," Kate let it all out.

Jack looked away for a moment and bit his lip.

"I missed you," Kate added.

"I missed you too," Jack finally said. "Come in, Kate."

Kate took a seat at the table in Jack's kitchen. "So, do you live alone?" Kate wondered what she would do if he said no.

"Yes, I'm still single," Jack said. Kate was now happy.

"So," Kate started her story, "So after the crash I stayed with Sawyer." Jack looked disappointed.

"But I left him for you, Jack," Kate admitted to him. Jack looked up. "Really, Kate?" Kate assured him, "Yes, Jack. Why do you think I'm here? I could barely sleep without you."

Jack couldn't believe it. Kate was right here, in his house, telling him that she needed _him. _This was Kate. The woman he had almost loved.

"Wow," Jack said. That was all he said. "If you want to stay here, I have plenty of room…" Kate cut him off, "Of course I want to stay here. I can't go back to Sawyer. He'll get mad," Kate told him.

"You mean, he doesn't know that you're gone?" Jack was surprised. "Not exactly," Kate said worriedly, "He won't know until he wakes up, I guess." Kate changed the subject. "Why were you awake so early? It's a weekend," Kate asked.

"I was thinking," Jack said. "Oh, yeah? What was it that you had to think about this early in the morning?"

Jack gulped nervously. "You. I was thinking about you."

Kate smiled. "Well, you must be tired. I know I am," she said.

"I have a guest bedroom," Jack suggested. "I really don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight. My legs are too tired to walk upstairs," Kate said. Kate walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She pulled a blanket out of her suitcase. "I brought this just in case," she said.

Kate laid down and closed her eyes. Jack stayed right next to her. When he was sure she was asleep, Jack said, "I'm glad you came, Kate." Then, unexpectedly, Kate whispered under her breath, "I am too."


	3. Him

Chapter 3-- Him

Kate awoke from a sound at the door. Knocking. Kate stumbled into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was almost noon. Kate checked the door.

When Kate swung open the door, she was so shocked that she slammed the door right in the person's face.

"Freckles open up. I know you're here!"

Kate slowly opened the door again. "Hi," she said quietly and looked down at the floor. "Kate, you had me worried sick this morning. I drove all the way to Los Angeles. Let's go," Sawyer said angrily. He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her out the door.

"Stop it, Sawyer! I am not going!" Kate fought back. Sawyer looked disappointed. "What do you mean you're not coming? Where are you gonna stay then?" Sawyer yelled.

"Here," Kate admitted.

"Oh. So this is why you left in the middle of the night. To see Jack. Well, enjoy your stay, but don't come running back to me," Sawyer said and stormed off. Just as Kate was closing the door, jack came down the stairs, still looking tired.

"Who was that?" Jack asked. "Him," Kate murmured. "He's mad, but he's not coming back." Suddenly, Kate burst into tears. She hurt him. She had almost wished he was still there.

"Hey, Kate. It's okay," Jack comforted her and put his arms around her. "It'll be alright."

"I'm, going back to bed," Kate said and returned to her place on the couch, and rested her head.


	4. IMPORTANt authors notes!

Note: Listen, i'm sorry I have been starting a bunch of new stories at a time but I promise that my new story "Never let go" I will try to continue. So check it out, ill have chapter one posted by 4:30 PM eastern time on Jan 9th, 2007. so check it out and please review thanks!!!


End file.
